


I'm Sorry My Dad Slowly Killed You

by SimmeringSun



Series: The Lost Boys [5]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Blues' Core Problems, Chronic Illness, Dr. Light's A+ Parenting, Dr. Wily's A+ Parenting, Friendship, Gen, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimmeringSun/pseuds/SimmeringSun
Summary: Forte watches Blues deteriorate before him, and he has to wonder: how did things end up this way?





	I'm Sorry My Dad Slowly Killed You

Fever followed Blues like a plague. It filled his being and poked at his core, and with a grimace he accepted it.

Forte hated it. He hated how it always came and ghosted over his friend. It'd try to take Blues away constantly. Sometimes it would succeed. It would claw into his chest until the fever ridden robot was mumbling words of potential dangers that Forte gave no shits about.

“I'm going to explode.”, Blues would choke out through blurred vision. He'd weakly push Forte away but Forte refused to move.

“I'm not letting you die. You're not fucking allowed to die!”, Forte would say as he stood by Blues’ side. Sometimes tears would sting at the corners of his eyes, and he'd wipe them away. Usually the other was too out of it to notice.

His skin was on fire, and Forte would always fear that his skin would start to melt off of him. That he'd look away from one second and the moment he turned back he'd be greeted with a mush of what was once his best friend.

He started having nightmares. Blues would look up at him with dull eyes and melted skin. Bugs would fester over molded latex and Forte would scream.

He'd wake up shaken. He'd barely remember to put his coat on before he sneaked quietly past the sleeping Treble and into the night. The shaken robot would look under bridges for his friend, his core feeling like it'd burst out of his chest if he wouldn't find his friend in his usual spots.

But the smaller robot was always somewhere. He'd usually be sleeping soudfully, and Forte would curse himself at how stupid he was being. He'd hate how relieved he felt afterwards, and how his systems felt as if they weren't getting enough oxygen.

He couldn't live like this anymore. He couldn't let Blues live like this anymore. He has just made a friend and he'd be damned if he let Blues just slip away. No, he had to something about this.

So Forte started taking notes.

He started noticing how the other barely mentioned his core when he wasn't suffering from a core malfunction. He actually seemed to avoid it. He'd brush it away like it was nothing, like he wasn't dying from it.

The other has basically accepted his death. He had two siblings that he loved and would do anything for. He had two siblings that loved and adored him. He had a best friend who'd give him chicken nuggets, quarters for the arcade, and even a place to crash when Wily wasn't home. And yet, he wanted to just throw that all away?

“Blues.”, Forte says. Blues acknowledges the Wilybot with a questioning look. The two were at the local park, chicken nugget boxes in their hands. “Why don't you just have Dr. Light fix it?”

Forte doesn't even have to say what he meant. The red robot seems to be struggling to chew the nugget in his mouth. 

“You know I can't do that.”, He says with a shrug. He fills his mouth with chicken nuggets, as if his inability to talk for half a minute will stop Forte from asking his next question.

“But why? Look I know you two are rocky for some reason, but I'm sure he'd do it. I mean, didn't he even offer you to do it?”, Forte pushes. Blues clenches his fist. He swallows roughly and the corners of his mouth tug down.

“Ah yes. The man who tried to kill me for having free will and wanted me to be a weapon walks up to me and offers to fix me? Yeah. Yeah that's not suspicious.”, Blues says. “Can we just drop this?”

“Drop this?”, Forte asks disbelievingly as he throws his hands up. “Drop this? This is your damn life we're talking about! And you'd rather fucking continue to eat chicken nuggets?”

“Yeah actually.”, Blues says with a snort, but neither think the comment is very funny.

“It wouldn't be that hard! You would just have to say yes!”, Bass says. His voice was getting louder and louder.

“It's not only about that.”, Blues says. It's obvious that he's trying to remain calm, but Forte can tell that he's getting mad.

“Then what the fuck is it about?”, Forte asks.

“I just don't trust him ok!”, Blues snaps. “He's put so many in the robot museum. Who's to say he won't do the same to me?”

“He wouldn't do that.”, Forte says hesitantly. He didn't know enough about Dr. Light personally to be confident in that.

“He would.”, Blues says. He deflates, his body slumping on the bench they were sitting on. “There's nothing I can do Forte. There.”

“There's got to be something.”, Forte says desperately. His mind scrambles for a response. “What about Wily? I bet he can fix you!”

Forte feels confident in his solution. Wily did everything for Forte. The doctor might not have been loving, but he'd do anything to shut Forte up.

Blues springs up at Forte's suggestion. He looks at Forte like the other had stabbed him in the chest.

“No.”, Blues says. His voice is hollow.

“No? The old man would totally fucking do it. I'll make them do it.”, Forte pushes. He was confused why Blues looked scared of this prospect.

“Just drop it.”, Blues says. He's looking around. It looked like he was about to bolt away from the conversation quite literally. 

“You keep pushing away every solution I give you! There's only two doctors around here with knowledge of complex robots around here! If it's not going to be Dr. Light then it should be Dr. Wily!”, Forte says. 

“Do you even know how I ended up like this?”, Blues asks. Forte takes in the question.

“Ended up like this? You didn't always have a nuclear core?”, Forte asks confused. Blues shakes his head with a smile that makes Forte feel uneasy.

“I was dying. I died and when no one even looked for me, someone dragged me back to his lab. He told me he fixed me. He said I could have a place fighting with him, and like an idiot I accepted it.”, Blues says. He sounds like he's choking up. “I hurt my brother. I almost killed my sister. I looked at all the destruction I had caused and I couldn't take it anymore, so I helped my family out.”

Forte waited silently for the other to continue. He's never heard this before. The Light siblings seemed to care about each other so much. It never crossed his mind that they once weren't on the same side..but that only means..

“I was done. I was done and he wouldn't take that. And he told me, he told me just what he did to me. He made me a bomb.”, Blues says as he places his hand over his chest. “Dr. Wily made me a bomb.”

Forte's eyes widened. He struggled to form a coherent thought as Blues looked away.

Dr. Wily was the person he's lived with all his life. He was the man who gave him money when he would complain. It was the man who repaired him when he did stupid stuff to get himself hurt. And yet, he's the man who's killing his best friend.

“I'm going to kill him. Actually, I'm going to force him to fix you at gunpoint, and then I'll kill him.”, Forte says. “He..I never knew..”

“Forte. I don't like thinking about this stuff. I know I probably deserve it, but I still don't really want to die.”, Blues says and Forte bristles at the other's self deprecation.

“I don't want you to die either idiot.”, Forte says. He wipes away tears forming in his eyes and he curses under his breath. “Who the fuck will I beat in Mario Kart if you die? You can't die!”

“Forte..”, Blues says. His bottom lip is quivering. “You can always ask Rock and Roll when I'm gone.”

“Stop saying “when”! You're not dying idiot. And they're ok, but you're my bff”, Forte says. “We're going to figure this out. I'll take you to every scientist if we have to, ok?”

“You're insane.”, Blues says with a watery smile. “Can we just eat chicken nuggets now?”

“I guess.”, Forte says as he looks down at his own chicken nuggets. He has barely touched them.

“And Blues”

“Yeah?”

“I'm sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Was there even any point in this? Idk


End file.
